


The Bugs and The Bitches

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Chloé Bourgeois, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass Reader, F/M, Gen, HBIC Chloe Bourgeois, HBIC Marinette Dupain-Cheng, HBIC Reader, Other, Reader takes no shit, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: You inherited a jewelry box and some clothes when your grandmother died. You had not expected to be transported to a TV show.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloe Bougeois|Honeybee & Reader, Chloe Bourgeois|Honeybee & Marinette Dupain-Cheng|Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng|Ladybug & Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, i have little to no idea where im going with this.

It all started when your grandmother died.

I’m aware that that’s kind of a terrible way to begin a story, but that is exactly how it all started.

You see, your grandmother had kept every family heirloom that you had in a storage facility. It was kept safe by multiple locks and chains. You had thought it was extra, and entirely unnecessary for there to be that many locks on it.

Then, in her will, it stated that there was a box in the storage unit, and that it belonged to you.

The box was a hexagon. It was made of a dark wood, and it had one of those weird hinges that meant it snapped when you closed it. There was also a red pattern on the box.

You knew what it was immediately. “Is it fine if I open it when we get home?” You asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Also left to you was a red and black plaid skirt, a black dress with spaghetti straps, and a pair of boot heels with red bottoms

It was an odd assortment of items, but you weren’t complaining.

When you got home, you folded the skirt and dress, setting the boots on top of them. You took a deep breath; it was a long shot that what you were thinking was truce, but the box was way to similar to the boxes in the show for your liking.

You opened the box. There was a flash of red light, and everything went black.


	2. Spiders Can Be Cute, Okay?

You did _wake up_ , per say. It was more like coming to. You had opened your eyes to see a new world.

The room around you wasn’t _big_ , necessarily. It was like a bigger version of an apartment-sized room. You assumed you were in a large apartment, then.

You stood, moving around the room. Your PJs were red and black.

The sun was shining through thin, fluttery curtains, illuminating the room before you. There was an oak desk in one corner, with an expensive-looking chair and a letter resting on top of it. There was a bookcase as well, filled with fictional books, some that you recognized.

The bed was large, with silky sheets and a thousand-count comforter. There were curtains that you could pull shut, and nightstands made of the same dark oak as the desk on either side. In the large, walk-in closet was the clothes that you had been left in your grandmother’s will. The mask and ball gown were in a place of honor, sitting on a raised platform in the center of the center of the room, on a mannequin. The dress was protected by a locked layer of glass, like in a museum. There were drawers filled with jewelry and other accessories.

“What is this?” You murmured, walking towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was just as big as the walk-in closet, with a large bathtub that included jets, a shower that had setting buttons, and a makeup counter.

“What the _fuck_?” You sighed. “Maybe the letter on the desk will explain this.”

The envelope was cream-colored, with a wax stamp. The wax was colored a dark red, with a crest on it. The shield part looked like the shield on the Hogwarts crest, and was cut into four pieces: one segment was taken by crossed swords, one was taken by a spider, and the fourth was taken by an arrow.

You carefully broke the wax seal and opened the envelope.

_Granddaughter,_

_I am sorry that you had to find out like this. I wasn’t prepared to die like I was, but this is the hand that fate has dealt us, and, as such, the hand that we will work with._

_For generations, our family has joined whatever Miraculous were active in the fight against their villain. When that villain is defeated, you may go back to your home world, and join the rest of your family among the world-walkers._

_The mantle of the spider hero has always been passed from grandmother to granddaughter, upon their grandmother’s death. Most granddaughters have known their place, and what will happen to them. I did not have the proper time to tell you, nor did I have the time to explain everything. I am truly sorry._

_I did not use the spider miraculous, as I was not needed, and joined the world-walkers easily. I guided Ladybug and Chat Noir from the shadows, while you may guide them and help more openly._

_The spider miraculous is hidden in the suit of arms above the large fireplace in the sitting room. Each of the roses has a hidden compartment. One of those contains the spider miraculous, and the other contains the family ring. I do not suggest wearing it openly; the symbol on it has become known to many Miraculous users, and Hawkmoth will no doubt have some idea of the symbol._

_Beyond that, the current Miraculous users should be relatively in the dark about your family history. It is your choice whether or not you tell them, however, you may not tell them who Hawkmoth is. If you tell them who Hawkmoth is at the present time, they won’t be ready to fight him. Your job as a civilian is to keep the heroes relatively mentally stable, and to be a shoulder to them. Befriend them – they may need it in the coming years, especially as Hawkmoth has gained a new ally in Lila Rossi._

_When you are transformed, your job is to help the heroes in the fight against Hawkmoth. Fight the akumas. Befriend Ladybug and Chat Noir as well._

_Other rules:_

  1. _You may not, as I mentioned above, tell them Hawkmoth’s identity, nor can you tell them Mayura’s._
  2. _Do not tell them each other’s identities. You can hint, but I don’t recommend it at the present time._



_That’s it. Some other things I’d like you to know:_

  1. _In the top drawer in the left nightstand, you will find some cash, and a credit card and a valid driver’s license. The credit card is unlimited, and all bills are paid immediately, thanks to magic. Magic also means that you have unlimited money, though I would recommend getting a side job. It’s good to have work experience either way, and it can only help you in the future._
  2. _The books on your shelves are fiction, though many of them include magic and will better your understanding of it. Some of them, you’ll see, are books on the histories of different heroes from your home world. Both the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the DC Extended Universe exist in this universe as well, though you’ll note some major changes. The DCEU is much more like fanfiction, as is the MCU. The MCU is much more like the 2012 era fanfiction, though with added characters._
  3. _Magic can be used in many ways. The Miraculous are simple one example of that. I recommend that you learn some healing magic, at the very least. It is good to be well-versed in many things, especially in a universe like this._
  4. _There is a library. The library has many books on the magic you’ll find in this universe, even some of the most obscure. You’ll also find that magic users have known about other worlds and beings for centuries, though most cannot walk between as we can. Also, in the library will be pleasure books. Any books in a different language either contain a version in what you would perceive as English, or they have a key._
  5. _I recommend learning the language the guardians use. It will be a good tool to have._
  6. _Everything will be translated into English for you. I tried, but your parents insisted on Spanish (sorry, petite araignée)_



_That is all I would like you to know. You may know where Master Fu’s is already. I would like you to go to him and let him know of my passing and your relation to me. He may have more instructions for you, and will help you enroll in François Dupont. Without parents, he will be your acting guardian for any parent-teacher conferences._

_One day, Marinette will become the guardian. She will also be informed of your situation, if you have not told her by the time she becomes guardian._

_I love you petite araignée, and I’m sorry again that you had to find out like this._

_Your grandmother,_

_Marianne Lenoir_

You finally looked up from the letter. “Wow. That’s…a lot. Alright, then.”

You moved into the bathroom to brush your hair and teeth, then into the closet to get dressed, putting on the skirt and the black turtleneck, carrying the boots with you as you grabbed a black crossbody purse with a golden chain. You grabbed the credit card and driver’s license from the drawer, raising your eyebrows at the black card before you put it in your purse.

You left your room to find the sitting room, getting lost multiple times ( _Jesus Christ_ , this house was big) before you finally found it. You frowned at the roses, before finally pressing down on the one on the right. Out popped the flower, revealing a silver ring with a spider pressed into it. The spider had a rose on its back, much like a black widow has an hourglass. Remembering your grandmother’s advice, you shut the compartment and opened the rose on the left. In this one, you found a dark box with a red pattern on it. You took a deep breath and opened the box. A ball of red light swirled around you, and finally came to a stop in front of you.

“Hi!” A high-pitched voice said. “I’m Spii, it’s very nice to meet you!” Spii was a small, incredibly cute kwami that looked, of course, like a spider. “I’m the spider kwami. You must be (Y/N). Marianne told me about you. She said that you would be my next holder.”

“Yep, that’s me. What are your pronouns, by the way? Kwami don’t really have gender, but…?”

“He/his. And yours?”

“She/hers. It’s nice to meet you, Spii.”

Spii giggled and spun around. “I like your outfit. It suits you.”

“Thanks. Grandma left it to me – I think she said in her will that it was a ‘sorry I died’ thing. Now I get what she meant.”

“Marianne was nice. Bit odd, though.”

“So am I, so I’m sorry you’ll have to deal with that again.”

“No, no! That made it fun.”

You and Spii grinned. “Oh, what do you eat, by the way? I figured I should, like, designate a fridge drawer to you or something.”

“I’ll eat just about anything, but I like sweets! A healthy balance is good, though, even for a god.”

You nodded. “Fridge drawer and pantry shelf, it is, then.”

Spii grinned wider. “This is going to be great!”

“Yes, it will be.” You shut the rose compartment and turned back to Spii. “I had kinda planned to spend today shopping, since I don’t have any clothes and I need stuff for school, and then I was going to spend tomorrow setting everything up, if that’s fine? You don’t have to come, but it might be a good idea, you know?”

“Yeah! I haven’t been out in ages, so this’ll be _so_ fun!”

You latched the choker around your neck (it was black, with a red ruby in the center) and opened your purse for Spii. “Let’s go!”

Spii flew into your purse. “Food first?”

“Of course. I know the perfect place.”


End file.
